The Mantra
by LadyKuchiki4709
Summary: I watched her as she walks away from me again, there's the usual scene, I ask her out, she spits fire on me and walks away..


James/Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter world belongs to the genius JK Rowling...

"Leave me alone, Potter! Or give us a favor and go jump off the astronomy tower?!" My Lilyflower is ranting again. Why you asked? Well I only ask her if she will accompany me this coming hogsmeade weekend for the second time today, or 3rd? or was it the 4th? Fine! I've lost count..

"Go out with me Evans, I'm sure you won't regret it" I gave her a puppy look that no girl could refuse, well who would refuse such a face like mine… "Not in a million years!" opss I forgot this is lily I'm talking to.

"Come on Evans, I know you like me too." I smirked and ran my hand to my ever disheveled hair; girls loved it when I do that.

"In your dreams Potter, I won't ever like someone as egotistical as you, you hex people just because you can, you don't give a damn if people got hurt with your pranks, I think the Head Master has gone off his rocker when he appointed you head boy. Grow up Potter!" That's my Lily, as fiery as ever.

I watched her as she walks away from me again, there's the usual scene, I ask her out, she spits fire on me and walks away.. Hay my lilyflower when are you going to be mine. Will I always just admire you from afar? You are so near yet so far. What else do I have to do..

I can't understand her really, how can she not like me? Me? James Potter, Quidditch Captain, Seeker, Head boy, excruciatingly handsome, smart, leader of the "marauders", animagus (not that she knows it),.. Need I go on? Oh did I mention handsome?

Speaking of marauders, where are my so-called friends? Why aren't they bathing in my rejection as usual? Hhmm probably at the dorm, saving their ears from Lily's oh so very soft voice, did you notice the sarcasm there?

Dejected, I decided to go back to dormitory, there I found my mates. Padfoot lounging in the sofa looking very serious, no pun intended, Remus with his book, Peter is probably sleeping.

"Let me guess, Evans says no again?" Remus, not looking from his book.

"Who else can cause that scowl on his face, only red-head." Sirius smirking.

I slumped in the sofa next to Sirius and broods. " Six years you've been chasing her mate, maybe you have to change your style, mellow down a little, be gentleman to Evans, show her your true self" advised Remus. "Yeah just be yourself" seconded Sirius.

Well, I have always tried showing her how I really feel but every time she's in front of me, all things I practiced to say or do goes out the window.

"This is our last year, your last chance, okay let's plan this" said Sirius, then he waved his wand and there appeared a parchment and a quill. "Moony you start, list down everything that prongsie needs to do or change", and so they started writing and writing and writing I almost dozed off, I can't believe it's taking them this long?

"Aha, I think this will do, if Evans still wouldn't give in to you then I don't know what will." I was so excited to know what they have written.. I should have known though, why do they call us pranksters anyway…

"Hey! This is it then? How will this help me win Evans?" Outraged to my oh so genius friends.

"Mate that will help, we're sure of it, just keep repeating it"…

You want to know what my "helpful" friends wrote. Here…

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

James Potter is ugly and stupid! He isn't what he thinks he is!

.

.

.

.

They said I have to keep repeating it, like a mantra. Okay. Anything just to win Lily's heart. So after reciting it for the nth time, I decided to sleep with the wishful thinking it would help.

As we entered into the great hall for breakfast, my eyes automatically scan for the redhead I adored so much, and there she is, eating with her friends, chatting and laughing, what I wouldn't give just to make her smile. I was about to go to her and make a fool of myself again, when Remus and Sirius both cleared their throat… oh okay the mantra… James Potter is ugly and stupid!. Damn!

So I went straight to sit down and pile my plate with food just as Sirius and Remus did. They were both looking at me, expecting like anytime I would blurt out and ask Evans out. I controlled myself, maybe I wasn't really what I think I am. So I ate in silence, I saw from the corner of my eye that Evans was looking curios, like she couldn't believe I hadn't ask her out yet, well, if this is any other day, I would have asked her already… and then I saw her lip twitch a little, like she wants to smile… I open my mouth to ask her out but I remembered: I'm ugly and stupid. Dammit! I'm getting used to this.

James Potter is ugly and stupid! James Potter is ugly and stupid! James Potter is ugly and stupid!... Then she stands up and went to class. That's when I realized I was holding my breath.. Whew!

Sirius clapped me on my back "Wow Prongs, congratulations, first time you didn't get shouted at during breakfast".

"Told you Prongs, It will work" Remus said while readying to go to class.

And so I continued the mantra every time I am in close proximity with Lily. I also avoided hexing slytherins (Only when she's not around though), especially her ex-best friend Snivelly. I also controlled myself throwing love letters at her during classes; I attended to my duties as head boy, and so on and so forth. Due to the head duties, Lily was forced to be civil with me and I am okay with that. At least we talked.

Exhausted from quidditch practice, I went straight to the heads dorm, to rest and maybe have a good soothing bath. I took a towel from my room and went to the bathroom I share with Lily. Knowing full well that she is definitely in the Library, I open the bathroom without knocking only to be dead shocked with what I saw. There is Lily with only a short towel wrapped around in her petite form. Her hair has waters dripping from the ends. I have always imagined what is hidden beneath the cloak and I wasn't disappointed of what I'm seeing. Her emerald eyes are wide from the shock as well. Her delicate skin, tinge with pink and occasional freckles is radiating, she really is so beautiful..

Stepping backward, "I'm sorry" I muttered, blushing. Wait James Potter does not blush. I close my eyes and readied myself for the slap to come.. But none came. Slowly opening my eyes, she's still standing there, but to my disappointment, she transfigured her towel into a dress robes. She's looking like she wanted to say something. Is she blushing? She raised her hand slowly and reached to touch my cheek.. What is she doing? Automatically I almost ran my hand to my hair but then I remembered she hates it when I do that so I slowly put down my hand again, she noticed it and she smiled a little. Wow James Potter has made Lily Evans smile.. I don't want to mess this, so I recited the mantra in my head again.. James Potter is ugly and stupid. James Potter is ugly and stupid. James Potter is ugly and stupid.

"James, I…" She called me James? Don't get your hopes too high James…

James Potter is ugly and stupid. James Potter is ugly and stupid. James Potter is … NOT ugly and stupid? Because she's leaning forward and closing the gap between our faces. I felt her lips pressed against mine, I was so shocked that I didn't move, dumbstruck, she realized that and I felt her lips leaving mine, (Oh no you don't) so before that happens I took over, I grabbed her head and kiss her, I wrapped my other hand in her tiny waist. Oh how I longed for this moment to happen, her hair as I imagined it, was soft and silky, her lips so warm, taste like strawberry, perfectly fit in mine. After minutes of kissing, though it could have been hours, our lips parted. I waited for her to say something, afraid that she might just be in a love potion or something.

"I know I've been a total bitch and I'm sorry for being so hard on you but I have seen the real you and I like it. I'm not sure if you're still interested in me, but I hope you still do." Am I hearing things right? I didn't know what to say so she continued. "James, will you go out with me?" What? That's my line. She's waiting for my response but I was so elated that I couldn't speak; instead I grabbed her again and kiss her properly like my life depends on it.

A/N: Eh?


End file.
